A mop using extrafine fiber of resin is used as a tool for cleaning a place with a complexly uneven surface, a place which is too narrow for a suction unit of a vacuum cleaner to get in, and a place where dust sticks to a surface to be cleaned.
By cleaning with the mop, a considerable amount of dust adheres to the extrafine fiber of the mop. When cleaning is continued in such a state, there is concern that the adhering dust is scattered from the mop as well as that the surface to be cleaned is scratched because the extrafine fiber of the mop collects not only dust but also something hard such as sand and metal fragments while cleaning with the mop. In order to suppress the dust from being scattered from the mop and suppress the surface to be cleaned from being scratched, it is necessary, in each case where the dust, sand, metal fragments, and the like have adhered to the mop, to suction them with an equipment having a suction function such as a vacuum cleaner.
As a way to suction the dust on the mop, a vacuum cleaner has been devised in which a cleaning portion of the mop can be housed in a vacuum cleaner main body and, while the cleaning portion is housed in the vacuum cleaner main body, dust and dirt adhering to the cleaning portion can be collected into a dust collection bag by means of suction force of the vacuum cleaner and also floor cleaning can be performed. Such a vacuum cleaner makes it possible to concurrently cleaning a normal floor and a wide range other than the floor such as a table, a shelf, audio furniture, a TV set, and the like. Moreover, since the dust and dirt adhering to the cleaning portion is collected into the dust collection bag by means of the suction force of a motor blower in a state where the cleaning portion is housed in the vacuum cleaner main body, it is possible to always clean the cleaning portion and keep the cleaning portion in a sanitary condition.